Yousuke Shima
"DynaBlue!" Yousuke Shima (島 洋介, Shima Yōsuke) is DynaBlue of the Dynamen. Biography Dynaman He is from Ishigaki Island. An 18 year old swimmer and surfer who dreams of inventing artificial gills to allow people to breathe underwater and enjoy waterlife in all of its glory. Has extensive knowledge of sealife. Despises losing, always wanting to make up for failures he is responsible for. His exclusive vehicles are the Surf Jet and the Attack Board. Turboranger .]] Yousuke and his team joined up with the other nine Sentai to stand behind the newest Sentai, the Turborangers, as they faced off against the Hundred Boma Tribes. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai DynaBlue is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Daimon Tatsumi (GoYellow) lectured Kai Samezu (GaoBlue) about the past Sentai technical warriors and their fighting spirit. Gokaiger Years later, Shima fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The DynaBlue powers are later utilised by Joe Gibken via the Ranger Keys. Super Hero Taisen Yousuke, alongside his team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Stage Show appearances Dynaman Stage Show at 3 Heroes Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Dynaman are seen fighting Tailed-People Clan Jashinka Empire, and Gavan arrive to assist the Dynaman. Dynaman Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Dynaman are seen fighting Tailed People Clan Jashinka Empire, Goggle Red, Goggle Black, GogglePink, Ultraman Taro, Gavan, , VulPanther, and arrive to assist the Dynaman. DynaBlue Mecha *Dyna Mobile (shared with Black) Arsenal *Dyna Brace *Dyna Rod **Attack: Blue Water Whirlpool *Dyna Punch *Blue Frisbees *Attack Board *Surf Jet Attacks *Air Triangle Fly *Twist Kick Ranger Key The is Yousuke Shima's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The DynaBlue Ranger Key was mainly used by Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue), who used it to fight as DynaBlue. *When the Gokaigers became the Dynamen while fighting Deratsueigar of the Zangyack Imperial Guard. *When the Gokaigers became the Dynamen while fighting a Zangyack force led by Insarn and Barizorg. *When the Gokaigers became the Dynamen in order to use the New Super Dynamite attack against Action Commander Shieldon in a vein attempt to penetrate his shield. The Dynaman keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The Dynaman keys were defeated by Gokai Red. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Yousuke received his key and became DynaBlue once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Yousuke Shima is portrayed by Kouji Unogi, who was also the suit actor for DynaBlue. Notes *His name in the Dubbed Parody, Franky was also the American English name for his direct successor Ryuuta Nanbara (Blue Three), except that it is spelled "Frank'ie'". Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Blue Category:Child Category:Dynamen